ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu
Pikachu is one of the two main protagonists of Pikachu and Waffles Adventures. and a competitor on Total Stuffed Island. He also does ILVG's Reviews and is one of the three mascots of ILVG, along with Toad and Waffles. Biography Pikachu is the child of a Pikachu and a Meowth. His Meowth Father was a very abusive parent and hurt the poor little mouse pokemon. Then he was a pichu and couldn't defend himself. His mother was a raging alchoholic and didn't care about him. He went to video games to find sanctuary. One day after school, His father found him playing God of War 3 and thought that Kratos was based off of him. So Meowth beat Pichu so hard he evolved. Pikachu electricuted his father and ran away. He hid in tall grass to think about where he would go. Meanwhile, Waffles the cow just happened to be walking through tall grass. They bumped into each other and became instant friends. Since then they have been best buddies and do everything together. Total Stuffed Island History Pikachu is introduced in New Heights. When introduced he says that he likes video games and asks "doesn't everybody". Valentino agrees with this. He then asks Pikachu to come up with the team name. While thinking, Pikachu makes a slurping noise. Valentino decides to call them Team Slurp. He jumps off the cliff during the challenge because he has "skills" and lands perfectly. He has a slightly smaller role in Dreaming About Your Balls. Pikachu gets butt raped by Mime Jr. Valentino puts him in the cage because he didn't like it. Pikachu is seen sleeping at the beginning of Melon Vs. Melon. Other than this he is barely seen in the episode. He mostly appears in the background and doesn't speak this episode. He again has a small role in Satan's Balls and Crock of Crap. In Satan's Balls, he shows much dislike towards the speedy eliminations of Corphish and Snort. In Crock of Crap he argues with Valentino over Crackachu being put in the cage. Personality Pikachu is a huge gamer and loves to play games. He is mostly a hardcore gamer but does enjoy casual games. His favorite video game company is Nintendo for obvious reasons. He is very irresponsible and is a troublemaker. Pikachu is a pornography addict and is also a raging alchoholic. He can control these addictions but only to a point. Due to his bad parenting, he doesn't know right from wrong. Pikachu also is rebellious do to his parenting. He does movie reviews along with Waffles but is a much harsher reviewer than his cow counterpart. Relationships Pikachu has a good group of friends to call his own. Waffles is his best friend and they hang out all the time. Though he can be annoyed by Waffles creativity, he can deal with it. They enjoy working on videos and creations together. Max is also Pikachu's friend due to his great relationship with his brother. Crack Yoshi is Pikachu's friend and Pikachu helps him try to get over his addiction. Pikachu's main nemesis is Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong bugs Pikachu and his friends constantly and ruins things for them. Crack Rat and Chichi also cause issues for Pikachu with their constant scams, however he does by pornography from those two. Trivia *Pikachu is one of ILVGwebmaster's only characters in which he really doesn't change his voice for the character. *Pikachu is not the same Pikachu that belongs to Ash. He despises that Pikachu with a passion. *The reason Pikachu was chosen to star in the show was because the plush was ILVGwebmaster's first Pokemon plush. *Meowth and Pikachu are both in the Fairy egg group, which was why they could have a Pichu child. *Pikachu is one of the 13 pokemon on Total Stuffed Island. The others being Mesprit, Spoink, Azuril, Corphish, Crackachu, Mime Jr., Munchlax, Psyduck, Turtwig, Squirtle, Treecko, and Aipom Gallery VID02122.jpg|Pikachu and Waffles after winning the Nerf War VID02123.jpg|Pikachu and Waffles Ready for Action VID02235.jpg|Pikachu, Waffles, and Coco hanging out Category:Pikachu and Waffles Adventures Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Protagonists Category:Mascots Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Plush Characters Category:Druggie Characters